A Dream and a Prayer
by StelenaIsMySunshine
Summary: Elena's vivid hallucination/dream reveals the nature of her deepest desires... A bittersweet Stelena one shot.


**A Dream and a Prayer**

_**Continuing with Elena's hallucination from 5x16 where she dreams of trying to seduce Stefan. Damon doesn't walk in. Elena's deepest desires emerge. Smut, mostly. It's kind of bittersweet though.**_

Stefan's heartbreakingly beautiful forest green eyes seared her - right through to her soul, to _her core._ She felt warmth spreading throughout her whole body.

They stared at each other for a long time, as if seeing each other for the first time in ages. In a way that was the truth.

She shivered under his intense gaze. In the next moment, her arms were firmly wrapped around his shoulders and his hands were threaded in her long hair. It felt so familiar; so deliciously familiar. She just wanted to look at him, appreciate him, _memorize_ him. He was looking back at her … Like he used to, before she shattered his heart.

"Stefan," she whispered hoarsely before slamming her lips down on his. He kissed her back. Thank god he kissed her back. And damn, it felt _so_ good to be kissed by him again. It had been such a long time. She had dreamt about this moment so many nights, even while laying next to his brother … _No, don't think about him. Don't ruin this moment,_ she chided herself. _Damon's not here. I am with Stefan and this feels so right._

Stefan ran his tongue along her bottom lip. He tasted so damn good. She tugged him closer, close as he could possibly get. He held her tightly in his arms for a time and then lightly pushed her backwards. Her ass hit the dresser. It didn't hurt. Rather it fueled their desire. She smirked as he lifted her up onto the dresser now. She wrapped her legs around his impossibly lean waist and clung to him, savoring the kisses he peppered all over her exposed skin.

Soon he was reaching for the hem of her black top. He yanked it over her head and chucked it somewhere near the door. She arched up as his mouth found the valley of her breasts and he licked her there. "Stefan…"

He unclasped her bra in one expert snap. The fabric fell away and Stefan feasted his eyes on her tits. His eyes were heavy lidded and stormy. "Stefan, please," she begged. "Touch me."

He didn't speak, just reached out and thumbed her nipples. They ached for his touch and she strained to push more of herself into his hands. He took each mound in his hands and began to massage them. She melted. She could feel her panties dampen and hear herself begin to pant.

He leaned down and captured a dusky nipple between his lips. She mewled wantonly as he suckled on her. Her whole body tremored. Stefan did things with his lips that drove her crazy. He was gifted and she hoped – prayed – that before the night was over; his lips would have covered every inch of her body – _more than once._

She smiled at the thought as Stefan kept up his ministrations. He licked and supped until she couldn't take it anymore. She reached up and tugged on the roots of his dark blonde hair. She hit the peak and screamed into the hollow of his throat. She nibbled the taut flesh there and now it was his turn to moan. He growled as she nipped him there. He picked her up then and carried her the short distance to the bed. He slowly lowered her to the bed and as soon as her back hit the mattress, she was reaching for him, pulling him atop her. He rubbed the soft skin of her abdomen as he reached between them. His fingers trailed up to find her breasts again and she grinned. She was quickly coming undone again and he was still clothed. She wanted those clothes off. She wanted them off _now_ dammit.

"Okay, okay, I'll take them off," Stefan said with a grin. She didn't know if she had spoken aloud or if he'd just read her mind. He always used to be so good at that. They used to finish each other's sentences. They used to be so close, just like this. It was magical. _Where had it gone wrong?_ She didn't want to think of it. She shoved the thought of her betrayals from her mind as best as she could. She watched Stefan quickly undress. "Stay with me," he said, as if he sensed her thoughts were torturing her.

She nodded and pushed every thought but Stefan away. She fondled her bare breast as she watched him doff his shoes, pants and boxers. Last to come off was his shirt and she admired how firm, muscular and yet lanky he was. Her eyes soon trailed downwards and she grinned widely. Stefan was rock hard. She reached out and lazily ran a finger over the sensitive, purpled vein of his cock. He trembled at her touch and she took him firmly into her hand now. She pumped him over and over again until he was collapsing onto the mattress. She laughed and so did he. It was good to hear that laugh again. She imagined that it was a laugh made just for her ears.

She eyed his gorgeous body and he nodded at her jeans. Ah, the last barrier between them. She quickly shucked them with lightning speed. She then climbed onto him, straddling his hips. He reached out and ran a finger down her slit. She almost lost it then. All she could do was beg for him to take her now. Which he did - swift and hard. It had been such a long time; they desired each other so much. It wasn't going to be a slow, lazy coupling. They would sail to the heights of ecstasy and dance amongst the stars.

His fingernails bit into her trim hips as she rode him. Her breasts lightly bounced as she slammed her body down on him again and again. His hips gyrated against hers and he withdrew only to thrust deeper inside of her each time. He filled her up, in every way a person could be. _Mostly, he filled her heart with love and peace._

When it was all over, she turned to look at him, snuggling into his embrace, savoring the feel of his skin against hers. "That was perfect, Elena."

She struggled to a sitting position. The haze in her brain began to subside and she realized something horrible. She wasn't Elena. _She was Katherine._ Katherine who had just severely taken advantage of him.

He stared at her as tears filled her eyes and spilled over. She shook violently as he sat up and tugged her into his arms. "What is it, Elena?"

"Stop, don't. I'm not Elena. I'm – I'm Katherine. I know it sounds incredibly stupid but-"

Stefan shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Elena, no. You're Elena. I know who you think you are but you're my Elena. I could never have made love to you if you were anyone else but my beautiful Elena. I know you, I know _every inch_ of you. And you're everything to me. There will never be anyone else for me but you."

Elena threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her bare body. She sobbed into his shoulder. She was Elena after all. She had reclaimed her life and she knew where she belonged. Always in Stefan's strong arms.

"Stefan… I love you… Oh Stefan… Stefan…" She murmured. "Stefan…"

"Elena?_ Elena!" _She heard Stefan's voice again but it sounded far away this time.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Stefan was there but he was standing in the doorway and he definitely wasn't naked. One look down confirmed that she wasn't either. She looked at him again and her chest began to ache. Cold, hard realization hit her. She was here in her door room. She wasn't in Stefan's arms. She had been dreaming or hallucinating or something. It had been beautiful but it wasn't real. Stefan would never hold her that way again. And she didn't deserve for him too either.

She looked at him, biting the inside of her cheek to hold back a sob. "Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

Elena shook her head. "No… Uh, this …. Whatever Katherine did to me…"

"I know. I swear that Caroline and I will find the antidote. Just hold on a little longer, okay?"

Elena nodded. "Okay…" She looked at him as he began to turn around and head out the door – out of her life once again.

"Stefan?"

He paused in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"How did you know? That it was Katherine in that hotel room and not me?"

Stefan sighed and she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before he quickly looked away. "Because she wanted me and she needed me."

Elena's chest felt like it would collapse. Tears burned her ears painfully. Stefan thought … God, he honestly that she didn't want him anymore; that she didn't need him. What _had_ she done?

He went to turn away and she was going to call him back. She wanted to, more than anything. Her phone buzzed then and she flicked her eyes to the caller ID. _Damon._ He was calling her and she remembered - Damon was the one she was with. He needed her.

She sighed and picked up the phone. She almost threw it down again – but she looked up and saw that Stefan had retreated from the room. He was gone.

_He was gone_ - somewhere she couldn't hope to reach him. She knew then that she had made her choice and now she had to live with it.

_**Was this story any good? I just had this random idea and decided to run with it at 2 a.m. in the morning! I miss Stelena so much that my heart literally hurts. I wish the writers would make things right with them but honestly, I don't know if they can now so… thank god for fan fic, right? Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
